


Catching Nets

by OmeletDemon (Silversong224)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory I think, Come on try it please don’t be scared away by that, Dystopia, First Person, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Sleep Deprived Dumbasses, Tags will Update Later, What does canon even mean that could be anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong224/pseuds/OmeletDemon
Summary: Every day, me and my father would set out the “catching nets”.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Catching Nets

**Author's Note:**

> No clue how this became first person, but it’d done and now I’m going back into my third person haven never to write first person again.  
> This fic 100% has a life of its own, this was supposed to be both for another fandom, third person, and decently short. This also was supposed to be written at a decent time, not at past nearly two am.  
> Oh and also our main character is Orange with a hex color #EC5800 named of Persimmon if there are no other Orange’s around

Every day, me and my father set out the “catching nets”. They were large, yet thin nets stretching between two tall abandoned and slowly crumbling skyscrapers, the filaments fluttering in the wind stretching fifty feet long, high in the winds.

And every night, my father would take them down, their contents seemingly as empty as they started but torn, apparently from the vicious winds that scored high up in the abandon city we called home. I would mend them while my father disappeared in order to retrieve food from who knows where. Then the next day we would set them back up again, the cycle continuing in a seemingly endless loop.

The days where mostly lonely. The city had no other human residents, although it must have been grand in its day. Sometimes a visitor would come along few and far between, with stories of others also heading towards a magnificent place. Any of the times I asked where this place was, the visitor would point towards the stars. My father said that I would understand when I was older.

One night, my father beconded at me to follow him as he left our house, pulling the faded brown fabric that covered the doorway, and spots on the wall where the original building had crumbled away, open for me to follow. Although I couldn’t see his face due to the veil over his eyes, and the faded orange mask that he was wearing, I could tell he was smiling.

”Come here Persimmon,” he gestured to me. “I’ve got something to show you, now that your fourteen.”

”I’m fourteen already?” I asked perplexed, needing to adjust my own orange mask, that was already too tight for me, but we had no more fabric, or any filters to sew on to extend it. Days must have gone by fast, with the only daily tasks I have ingrained so deep in my memory that I can practically do them in my sleep.

”Yes, and I’ve been waiting to show you since the day you where born.” My father said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me outside into the fading sunset.

It was late, later than I remember ever going out before. I followed him and leaped over a couple of buildings startled at the fast pace in which he was moving. Normally I was the fast one in traveling from building to building. Leading me on, oddly enough we seemed to be heading towards street level. “Are you sure we are going in the right direction.” I asked, confused.

He shouted out something to me, but he already had fallen down gracefully to street level, leaving me no choice but to follow him. After a moment of hesitation, I leaped down and ran down a rusty old fire escape to join my father on the ground floor, wincing as I stepped foot first into a large pile of trash and rubbish. My father was already fifty feet away, having stopped in order to let me catch up.

It wasn’t normally that we ventured down to street level, where the previous inhabitants of the city littered with anything and everything, because of that many dangers lurked. Once when I was only around nine, I came down to play with my dolls, rocks broken off of graffiti that I found in order to have color, chipped in some places from me dropping them. I was also hoping at the time that I could find some new colors, with the entire world hidden in shades of grey, some colors I could never find laying around.

As I was looking around, my dolls safely over my back in a dull orange nap sack, I spotted a bright color out of the corner of my eye, a neon pink, a color I had never seen before. My father had brought back a couple neon things around six months before, startling me because of how bright they where. The world was shrouded in a grey cloak, and the general wear of the city made such bright colors near impossible to find. The bright green and blue plastic that my father had brought back that one time was set in the center of our house, a proud centerpiece to our home still.

Running towards the neon color, I stepped over many pieces of rubbish before I could get a good look at it. The pink that I had seen was a ripped up piece of fabric, blown into a crack by one of the gusts of wind that usually twisted between the deserted buildings.

Nearby it, was a trail of a dark red dried liquid, that I later recognized as blood. Grabbing onto the torn piece of fabric, I followed the trail, my orange scarf whistling in the breeze. I then came across a scene that I would never forget.

The pink fabric was part of a neon pink shirt that was ripped to shreds, along with the chest it covered, covering almost everything in a three foot area under the the body in blood. The torso was nearly gone with the extent that it was ripped open, the heart visible, pushed to the side. Many of their organs where littered across the area, as though ripped from the body in no other thought but to destroy. Their eyes where open, glassy, unseeing, with the head just barely attached to the body from the amount of trauma that the torso had gotten. At the time, I had just only noticed that their eye color matched to piece of torn fabric I was carrying. The arms where torn apart, and missing from the general murder scene, and the rest of the body thoroughly mutilated.

Pausing, shocked I let go of the fabric in my hands and turned around and ran. Looking back on the incident I remembered one last thing that made me run away terrified. A pair of glowing yellow eyes half hidden in a nearly alleyway, watching me.

Needless to say, ever since the last time I ventured down to street level, I avoided even the lowest forty feet in fear of the thing that destroyed the one Pink I found. Looking around cautiously I followed after my father, tensed ready to run. 

“Come to me Pers, it’s safer if we are together!” He shouted, waving his arms just to make sure that I had seen him.

I followed after him, still cautious of anything hidden in the shadows. After a long walk, closer in speed to a run, my father finally stopped at a warehouse, near the boarders of the city. Stepping forward, my father opened the door for me and said “Ladies first.” gesturing towards me.

Entering I was greeted by a stunning sight. Not dusty and faded like everything else in the city, the inside of the warehouse was lined with pale blue shelves, each one of them holding hundreds of glass containers each sealed shut and ever so slightly lighting up the room.

Waving around at the room, my father said, “Welcome Pers, to the Warehouse. It’s been a while but it’s time to learn the importance of our work.”

“Woh.” I said in response, still dazed by the room.

”The nets we set up catch these,” he continued picking up a nearby glass container. “Lost souls, our ticket out of here.”

”Wait, souls?” I asked confused, and ever so slightly creeped out.

”Yes souls.” He continued while nodding. “These are souls that got stuck in between life and the afterlife, whatever that is for some reason. There are two kinds: ghosts, who are conscious and generally no different from life other than not being able to interact with many things and the general ghost not being able to interact with the living things, and wisps this kind.”

Twirling around the glass container in his hands, he continued, “Wisps are basically in a constant deep sleep, and all they can do is drift around and are invisible except for a steady glow. They also hold basically all of our history in their collective memories, which makes them very valuable.”

Setting down the glass, he took a deep breath, then looked her directly in her veiled eyes. “This world is dieing Persimmon. Nearly everyone has already left for the stars, leaving only a few left, with the prices to leave skyrocketing. Eight years ago, the world leaders, who where already comfortable in space, set out a decree that they would stop picking people up from our dieing planet in ten years. That sparked a ton of migration from the minority that was still here on this planet, but I was unable to go with only a six year old child. Your mother left however, and she is still hopefully still waiting for us. Please Pers, we need a chance to get a better life.”

“H—“ I started, motivated by the determination in my fathers voice, but still skeptical. “H-How can I help?”

* * *

It had been around a year and a half since I first started helping father collect the wisps, and we are on the last load of many to move our thousands of jars of wisps to the ship that will take us away to a new life upon the stars.

The person counting all of the many containers of wisps, who would undoubtedly decide whether we will leave the planet walks towards us, with a unreadable expression due to the olive colored space suit they where wearing.

”I’ve got new news your two.” They start in a squeaker voice than expected, “The price of wisps has gone down, what with the amount being sold right now. In fact, it’s gone down enough that what you have is only enough to buy one of you a ticket to get on the spacecraft.” They said, most likely sporting a wicked grin under their suits visor. “You’d need around nine thousand more in order to get both of you on.”

Me and my father exchanged looks of horror, because with only less than six months before the last ship left the planet it was impossible to get nine thousand more wisps, even in the best of times. The city’s pollution had always been really bad, one of the reasons that we where the only people living their, but it had gotten even worse, deterring the wisps who seemed to come in less numbers the more pollution blanketed the city. Then there was the fact that there was less wisps to go around in general. Others had caught onto fathers plan to wisps to leave the planet, and they where then caught in massive numbers.

Taking a deep breath, my father looked at me and said, each word hitting deep, “Pers, you are the one who should leave the planet. I’m not going to get any younger, and I’ve already had my shot at life. Your young, and still have yet to explore the wonders of life.”

My eyes tearing up, I said, “Father no, I can’t go without you, your the one who first gave us the idea to live in the stars.”

His voice growing firm, in the way to show that the verdict was final, he said “You are the one who is going to be traveling out of the planet, and that is final.”

Turning away to the olive clad worker, my father said, with tears in his eyes, “My daughter will be the one going.”

”Great, great!” They said clapping their hands. “Make sure you say your goodbyes because you will never see each other again.”

Turning towards me, my father hugged me and I cried freely into his shoulders. We stayed their for some time before the olive workers squeaky voice rang out “Come on, come on we don’t have all day come before we leave with neither of you.”

Turning to look at me, my father said “Goodbye Pers-” Breaking off at the end.

”Goodbye dad.”

Entering the spaceship, I sat down nearby a window as the ship powered on and started flying away. As I watched my father get smaller and smaller, until I couldn’t see him any more and the entire planet was spread out beneath me, I cried harder than I ever did before.

It was around ten hours later that I left the spaceship, fitting in with the cacophony of fashion choices that the many people disembarking from ships had, completely lost on what to do next.

As I sat on a bench processing it all, a woman wearing all orange walked up to me, and asked, “Is this Persimmon, or am I talking to the wrong orange?”

Startled, I looked up and said, “Yes?”

Looking almost relived, she said “Oh good, I was getting tired of asking everyone wearing orange that.”

Looking up, she called out, “Honey, I found our Persimmon.”

Wondering who that could be, I got my answer when a man wearing yellowish orange, turned up and kissed her.

Pausing for a second, I asked “Are you my mom?”

Smiling sweetly, she said, “Yes I am, I take it your father told you? Now where is he?”

”We didn’t collect enough wisps to buy tickets for two of us...” I mumbled.

”Oh my, how sad!” She said, somehow managing to get under my skin, I had already decided I didn’t like her. “Well, in that case, would you be ok with coming to live with me and Honey? We have really wanted a third child.”

”Ok, don’t you need to adopt me of something?” I asked, deciding that it was better than nothing.

”Why, yes but, welcome to the family.”

Taking her hand, I let her help me stand up, and I walked with them. Starting a new life, Persimmon decided to take a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> There is at least a one percent chance I’m going to re-write this in third person at a better time.  
> Somehow this made it onto being the longest thing I have written, so that’s kinda sad, at only 2301 words.  
> I’m going to bed now, spelling and grammar mistakes are everywhere, but I’ll fix them later.


End file.
